Batman of Earth-2
by AZ23AJ
Summary: What if Bruce Wayne had a twin older brother and that brother become something at the night his parents and little brother die in an alleyway. Vowing and promising on his parent's and brother's grave, Alex Wayne fights for justice and strike fear as the Dark Knight of Gotham…Batman. Rated M for Mature. OC x Harem.
1. Preview

**Preview**

 **AN: This story will have crossovers from the Arkham games, Justice League comics/some shows, Teen Titian's comics, Young Justice, Flashpoint, Crisis on Two Earth, Legion of Doom, and other things that come to mind.**

* * *

" _Justice was something that I once saw as a black and white world but changed when my family was shot in an alleyway and that open my eyes to see an evil side of the world. Sometimes justice can get mixed up on becoming not fair to others and people get afraid to live in their homes and city. I vowed to fight for justice and injustice my way to help my city. I vowed on my parents and little brother's grave that I will become an agent of justice for Gotham and never allow anyone faces the hardship I went when I was young."_

* * *

 _Within the city of sins, Gotham, many were afraid to walk outside at night and not get killed or worse that changed in a few nights and many years later by one person. At first many thought it was myth or something to scare criminals, but everyone was wrong and soon the city had a knight that protected them. They were unsure of the new knight to protect them and take the law into his own hands but over time and years later they trusted him and were happy with their city become lighter to live in._

* * *

 _"I first thought that I need to stand alone for Gotham but now I am not alone, and this city needs us to protect it and fight for justice."_

* * *

 _"I'm Batman."_

* * *

 **AN: This story was inspired by Mach9300 work, Bladewolf101 work, and GreyKing46's Batman: A Different Path.**

 **I don't own anything but the story I made.**


	2. Chapter 1 Lost

**Chapter 1: Lost**

* * *

 ** _Third POV_**

With inside Wayne Manor, two eight-year-old boys played around with their mother watching from sides with a smile on her face. This woman was Martha Wayne, the mother of those two boys. The first boy had blonde hair and dark blue eyes, wearing a white shirt, black pants, and shoes. The second boy had black hair and blue eyes, wearing a blue shirt, grey pants, and shoes. The boys were Alexander James Wayne and Bruce Thomas Wayne, twin sons of Thomas and Martha Wayne.

Alex was the oldest by two minutes and Bruce came behind. Alex was very protected for his little brother and not anything happens under his watch. Bruce was fine with it but want to do things that he thought was right and wanted to play with his older brother.

Martha was happy to give birth to two boys and smiled at them playing like kids should. Evening if the family was rich and could live like kings, but her and her husband want their sons to be raised like a normal one and live a good childhood before they get the rundown of the family business.

Soon enough Thomas Wayne comes into the room with a smile on his face on seeing his son playing with other and walked towards his wife.

"Good afternoon Martha," Thomas greeted with a smile as he placed his stuff down.

"Good afternoon Tom. Are done with all your work? The boys are excited to see the movie that we promise to take them today," Martha said, reminding her husband of their plans for the afternoon.

"I didn't forget, Martha. I understand Alex and Bruce have been wanting to see the new movie of the Grey Ghost. Bruce just loves films and can't wait to watch it on the big screen," Thomas replied with a smile, remembering his youngest son getting happy when he heard his favorite show was going to be on screen for the first time.

The Grey Ghost was a show that Thomas would watch with Bruce late at nights when he got back from work. Alex would watch sometimes and be happy for his little brother to see his favorite show on the big screen. Tonight was going be the night that the Wayne will see a movie like a family.

"Bruce, Alex make sure you two dress up nice. We will be leaving very soon," Thomas said, getting his sons' attention to stop playing and run upstairs to get change.

"No running in the house please!" Martha called out, stopping the two from running and hurt themselves.

Alex and Bruce went to their room and got themselves dress to the movies, being a nice black suit, tie, white undershirt, and dress shoes. The boys walked downstairs to see their parents all dress for their family night at the movies and one noticed something new.

"Mom is that a new pearl necklace?" Alex asked, seeing a white necklace on his mother's neck.

Martha smiled and said, "Yes, it is, Alex. Your father has given me this a few moments ago."

"It looks lovely," Bruce commented with Alex agreeing with him.

"It does, Bruce. Now let's get going. Alfred is waiting for us outside," Thomas said, opening the doors for his family to leave the manor and see a black limo outside ready for them.

Alfred was waiting for the family with a smile on his face and know that Wayne family were going to have a great time at the movies. They haven't had a good family time for some time now and tonight will be a good time to have one. The butler soon opens the doors for the family to get in and close the door behind them for the drive into Gotham's only and a good working movie theater nearby Crime Alley. Tonight, a family was going to have a great time, but little do they something was going to happen.

 ** _Time Skip_**

The new Grey Ghost movie was great that Wayne family stay at the end since Bruce loves it and was happy to spend time with his family. When the family got outside, they saw it was going to rain, winds blowing around and a lightning storm was coming by tonight. They will need to get to their driver before the harsh weather starts.

Thomas and Martha lead their sons out of the movie and looked for their ride.

"I can't believe you insisted on sitting through that movie, Bruce. Come on. We'll be late for Alfred," Thomas said, having his wife holding his hand and she held the two boys' hands as they walk down the alley.

"I'm sorry daddy," Bruce said with his head down, thinking he done something wrong but changed when his older brother Alex shook his head with a smile on his face.

"Go easy on him, Tom. He and Alex loved it, so Alfred will wait. Keep up Alex, Bruce!" Martha called out for the boys to stay close to her.

The family keeping on walking down the streets and saw alleyway not from where. Thomas leads his family down the alleyway, causing his wife to be a little uneasy.

"Where are you taking us?" Martha asked as she held her sons' hands and followed behind the man leading them.

"We can cut through here," Thomas responded as the rains started to come down.

"But it's starting to rain. The boys are tired. Can't we just wait for him here?" Martha asked, having a bad feeling with the alleyway and got worried for her sons' health.

Bruce and Alex hold their mother hands and looked tired from the light but still could make it to their drive.

"Come on. Keep up. We're nearly there!" Thomas called out, having his family stay close to him as they kept walking down the alleyway, but failed to see an unknown figure just ahead of them behind the trash cans.

The unknown figure was a male and looked like an alone from the streets. The man soon walked towards the Wayne family and at first, they thought he was just passing by but changed when the father and mother heard a click and saw something.

"Hold it there, lady!" The mugger shouted out as he pulled his pistol onto the family.

"Oh god!" Martha called out in shock, being afraid and soon held her boys close to her.

Thomas gets in front of a family with his hands up. Bruce and Alex were scared of what was happening as they hugged their mother close to them, being afraid of what's going to happen.

"Please! There's no need for this!" Thomas informed not wanting anything to happen.

"Stay where you are. I'll shoot!" The mugger warned the man in front of him.

Thomas didn't listen and moved forward, hoping the man won't shoot him.

"I'll give you whatever you want just plea-," Thomas said but never finished when….

 **BANG!**

The gun went off, causing Martha, Bruce, and Alex's ears to ring a little bit changed when they saw Thomas fall to the ground. He was shot in the heart and it started to come clear.

"Daddy!" Bruce and Alex called for their father with tears almost coming down.

Martha had tears in her eyes in sadness as she ran towards Thomas and fall on her knees to see her husband dead.

"Tom! Oh god, oh god Tom!" Martha cried with tears coming down even more on her face.

"Be a quiet lady. Just shut up! Give me those pearls!" The mugger threated as he reached with his left towards the pearl necklace.

"Stay away from me!" Martha snapped as she backhanded the hand and soon saw the right almost pulling the trigger.

"Run Bruce, Alex!" The mother called to her sons to leave and save their lives but then…

 **BANG! BANG!**

The mugger fired two shots from his pistole but failed to grab the pearl necklace and started to make a run for it, not wanting to go to jail and ran out of Crime Alley.

"Mommy!" Alex called out as he saw his mother get shot and fall onto the ground near his father.

The young boy ran towards his parents and got down his knees to see the dead bodies of his parents in front of him with tears coming down from his face. Alex then noticed that his brother was nowhere around him and felt a painful feeling within him all the sudden. More tears, pain, and sadness came down onto the boy as he turned around to see the body of his twin brother, Bruce, on the ground dead before.

Alex felt a powerful pain within his heart and started to cry even more by the bodies of his dead family. He was close to his mother and brother than his father. He loved him, but he was never around that much. His mother was there for him and loved her like his little brother. Now his family is dead, and the sudden pain was hurting more within him as he cried even more.

The young Wayne failed to notice or hear Gotham's police coming in and saw what happen. The three-gun shots had caused one of their own to call for backup and see what happen to find almost the whole Wayne family dead. Tonight, was a stormy and tearful night for Alex Wayne.

 ** _Time Skip_**

The officers took the bodies of the dead Waynes and brought the young boy into questioning. It was hard for Alex as he still had tears in his eyes, felt a dead pain in his heart, and didn't talk as he held onto his mother's pearl necklace. His tears had dry up but more were almost coming down on his face.

Soon enough a police officer came by to take a knee in front of the sad boy. A couple of police officers had bad-mouthed Alex and his parents, thinking he will be fine with money he had. Such scrum and they couldn't understand. However, one officer took the young boy into his office and wanted to help him.

"I'm sorry about that. I just need to ask you some questions. Can I get you anything? You OK?" The officer asked.

Alex stays quiet, not wanting to talk and couldn't get the image of what happened out his mind which caused more pain and sadness into his heart.

The officer sighed and said, "I know you don't like feel like answering me but it's the only way I catch who did this."

Alex broke down with more tears falling down his face, remembering what happen and could still feel the inner pain within the heart. The office saw this and had sad look on his face as he placed his right hand on the kid's shoulders to relax him.

"Why did he do it, officer? Why?" Alex asked with tears coming down his eyes, wanting to know why someone had to take away the people he loved.

"I don't know. It's this city. There's something wrong with it," The officer replied as he took some napkins from his desk to clean the young boy's face from his tears.

Alex allowed the officer to clean his face and felt fine around the police officer.

"And listen, son, call me Jim," The office said with a smile on his face.

Alex nodded his head and started to answer any questions he could answer to the best of his ability.

 ** _Time Skip_**

Alfred had a very sad look on his face as he and Alex watched the bodies of the Wayne family bring put to rest and drive back to Wayne Manor. The whole Wayne family money and everything go to Alex and will one day run his father company when is older. Money and power won't help the boy as he mourns for the loss of his dead family.

Alfred had helped Alex as he cried for the loss of his family and mourn with everything in his heart. At the night, the young boy made a promise to his parent's and brother's grave. That was promise was to be an agent of justice for Gotham and those who had lost their loved ones like him. He doesn't want others to feel the inner pain and sadness he felt when he lost his family. He promised that he will do anything in his power to build and become an agent of justice for the people of Gotham.

As Alex falls asleep after crying and promising on his family's grave. Alfred had a sad look on his face and made a promise of his own. His promise was to watch over the young boy for Thomas and Martha's sake. He was sad and miss the whole Wayne family, but he knows that Alex will make them proud of his promise and one day make a difference for Gotham.


	3. Chapter 2 Start

**Chapter 2: The Start**

* * *

 _ **Third POV**_

Ten years has the past since the death of Thomas, Martha, and Bruce Wayne. Ten years of past for Alex Wayne to build himself for the promise he made to his family. During those years, Alex had trained his himself both body and mind to help Gotham. He took different forms of combat training, disarming the armed, and developed detective skills. He studies everything he could to understand justice, the criminal mind, and work on his feet. He had got himself in high grade in his schools to the point he took online college class and test which he passed with flying colors.

Now at eighteen years old, Alex has grown very much within ten years. He still had short blonde hair and blue eyes. He had a body of a runner and boxer from his years of training. He wore a set of work out cloths and just got back from doing his morning workout. He breathed in and out as he finished the last of his workout. He had been doing hard core training over the years and nothing has stopped him to build himself to fulfil the promise he made.

"Master Alex your breakfast is ready," A voice said, getting the young man's attention to turn around and see his family butler with a plate of breakfast and bottle of water.

 **(Alfred's looks from the Batman vs Superman: Dawn of Justice)**

"Thank you, Alfred," Alex thanked as ate his breakfast and drink some water down.

Alex had been thinking on leaving Gotham for training in Japan and gain some more inside information that can help him. Alfred of course tried to talk to him out of it but give up and allowed the young master to leave for Japan today.

"Your plane will be ready for you at noon, Master Alex," Alfred informed.

Alex nodded his head in thanks as he finished his breakfast and water. He had planned to go to Japan after he was finished with his online college. He got everything ready for his trip and hoped his training will take a year or two, but it was big if that happens. A part of him didn't want to leave his home but he had to. He needs to be ready and have more training before he can fulfill his promise.

 ** _Time Skip_**

As the plane landed in Japan, Alex got off and took his bag of cloths with him. He doesn't need anything but cloths that he can workout in and for Japanese fitting. He had a found a Japanese who was standing in Gotham to build his own training place but had little money for that. The young Wayne had asked the trainer if he could help but said no and told him to look for the grandmaster that can train him for the path he wants to walk on.

Soon enough Alex's travels reached it way towards the temple in the mountains that he told and started his clime to where he was going to get more training. The guards from the front gates allowed the outsider in by their master's orders as figure was watching him from afar with an interesting gleam in the eyes. The unknow figure smirks as the new student walks and could see promise within him.

 **Two Years Later**

Within the next two years, Alex has gained a good amount of training and one step close on making his promise be fulfilled. The young Wayne stands in a training filed with other students and all of them had their weapons out. Alex wore a black clan ninja training outfit, three razor gauntlet, and combat boots. He got himself ready and was ready to face the test. The grandmaster and trainer then they snapped their fingers, causing the ninjas surround around the Wayne and brought their weapons out.

Ten ninjas dashed towards Alex as he held his guard up and allowed them to come at him. He raised his arms to block the upcoming katana strikes that would have cut his stomach by using his razor gauntlets to block them. Raising his left arm, blocking the downwards strike and used his right to block a right swing to later bend the blade to break. This caused the ninja to be in shock before being kicked into the face and knock out.

One down and nine more to go.

Alex then bend the other blade in his left arm and launched to punch into the gut before knocking him out chop to back of the head, sending the ninja falling into ground. Another ninja comes out with kick launched towards the face of blonde. The blonde-haired Wayne got the foot before moving it upwards to send him flying in the air and grabbed the arms to slam back into the ground, knocking attacking ninja with a groan.

Three down and seven more to go.

A ninja with bo staff comes out of nowhere, letting out a battle cry and swung his staff downwards. This caused Alex to roll backwards and raise back on his feet to block the strikes coming at him. By putting his arms up to block the bo staff from hitting his head and catch the bo staff in his hands after three strike. This surprised the ninja before being knock out with a punch to the face.

Alex grabbed the bo staff and used it to take down the other two ninjas behind him with right swing to the face. He moved the staff around a bit before throwing into the ground like a spear.

Six down and four more to go.

The four other ninjas circle Alex, waiting for him to make the first move and took careful steps in attacking him. Unknow like the other six, this four more train as Alex. The grandmaster and trainer were proud and surprise on how their new student was going so far. Proud that he might be the best student this temple has. Surprise that he took down six of the ten top students in the temple but was not all shocking this new student had a goal and drive to win.

Alex saw that punches and kicks won't be enough, but he learns a lot at the temple. One must be ready counter it, think and plan ahead, and think on your feet. So, with that in mind, the young Wayne grabbed the bo staff back into his hands and taunted ninjas to come at him with his right hand.

The first ninja dashed towards his opponent with his katana draw and swung towards the right. Alex brought his bo staff up, blocking the blade and pushed it back to allow him to send a power right kick towards the gut. That send the ninja falling into the ground with the air knock out of him and groan from losing air.

The other two ninjas rushed to aid their fallen ally but failed to see the swing coming to their legs and knocked them off their feet. The first ninja shook his head and was about to get up on his feet but was soon met with a punch to the face and knocked him out. The other ninja was kicked in the face to be knock out with his fallen allies.

Alex took some breaths to gain his air and saw one more ninja was left. He needs to be careful and started to relax his muscles to be ready. The ninja took out his two katanas out and started to move, slowly and carefully towards his opponent. The young Wayne saw that this ninja was not going to make it easy and thought of a plan. He twirled his bo staff and started to walk forward one step at a time towards the ninja. This caused the ninja to dash towards him with his blades out and ready to stab the young student.

Seeing the danger, Alex stopped twirling to throw a smoke bomb into the face of the ninja, getting him to coughed and groan all the sudden. The young Wayne rushed at the ninja to elbow him in the stomach, disarmed him by twisting his hands, send a powerful kick to the knees and punched the lights out. The ninja groans in pain as he was knock out and fall into the ground before victor.

The grandmaster smiled as he started to clap at one of his star students' victory and was proud of what two years can do to one person with goal and drive in him. The grand trainer smiled as she crossed her arms of the young Wayne's victory and planned to talk him later.

The grandmaster walks out, showing that he was at least 50 years old with white hair and bread. He had tiered eyes that were grey and wore a red training kimono. The grand trainer comes out of the shadows with a smile on her face. She had black hair swept over to one side coming down to her shoulder and brown eyes. She wore a red mandarin jacket, overtop of which was a black leather duster. Tight black pants hugged at her body, slipping inside high-heeled boots.

 **(Lady Shiva from Arkham Origins)**

Alex bowed before his teacher and took a knee to greet his trainers with respect and honor.

"Well done Alex-san. Within the two years you have trained well in the cord of the samurai and fight with honor. You will fight against those who will harm others for their enjoyment. Most men will fight to kill them and not spar their lives, but you won't take a life and honor weak like a samurai," The grandmaster said with small smile on his face, being proud of one his students.

He had four students that he trained well and could make a difference. The first went rouge and fall into the shadows with his own greed turning against him. The second was trained to be the top assassin, a trainer for others and was standing right next to him. The third was Alex Wayne that showed honor like a samurai and fights in the shadows like a ninja. The last was still training and shows great promise to take his place one day.

"Thank you, sensei," Alex said as he took off his mask and stand before his teacher.

The grandmaster smiled as he took a walk towards his garden with his two students by his side and said, "Today marks your last day of training and the return back to your city of sins. Remembered everything the temple taught you, Alex-san and fight for your goal in mind."

Alex nodded his head and kept walking with his sensei and fellow trainer. The grandmaster might know how his student will change his city but believes in him to do the right thing.

"Sandra, please make sure Alex-san is ready for his leave and walk back to the airport. I need to tend to my gardens before my next lessons starts," The grandmaster said as he walks towards his gardens.

"Understand sensei," The trainer or Sandra Wu-San responded with a bow and took the young Wayne with her to leave the temple for the airport.

As Sandra and Alex walks both were thinking deeply for many things. Alex was done with his two-year training and now was ready to head back to Gotham to fulfil his promise in fighting for justice. He knows that he had a lot work and many things to do when he gets back, but he will do it. Sandra was grateful for the young man training and could many great things within the Wayne. She saw great promise within him and someone worthy to be her rival with a big maybe something more to her

"Your journey begins with a new chapter, Alex. Remember what you have been taught and don't forget our promise," Sandra said, remembering the young Wayne of their promise.

Alex nodded his head and said, "I remember but I don't understand why five years?"

"A lot can happen in five years, Alex. Something good or bad may happen. Who knows but I hope you can hold you own to fight me when the time comes," Sandra replied with small smirk on her face as she walked forward.

Alex thought it and nodded his head, understand the assassin. Many things can happen in a few years and a little fight won't hurt anyone. The young Wayne saw Sandra as a strong woman that fears a little and builds her body to withstand anything that comes at her. He knows that will be a fight for his life, but he can wait and train for it when the time comes.

Sandra may admit or not, but she develops somewhat feelings towards Alex for his will and drive to train for a goal of justice. It may be naïve to fight for justice for a city of sins that has caused heart lost for him, but she believes that he will stay strong and both will fight within the next five years. Anything can happen in five years and let's see.

Soon enough the two were at the airport and could see the Alfred was waiting for Alex to return to Gotham.

"Safe travels to your journey, Alex," Sandra said as she took a bow and leave back to the temple.

Alex bowed his head and said, "And to you as well, Sandra."

He smiled a little and started to walk towards his plan that Alfred had set up for him. It has been two years since he last saw his butler and Gotham city.

"Master Alex you seem feasible," Alfred commented the young Wayne's clothing.

Alex smiled and said, "It's great to see again, Alfred."

"And you as well Master Alex," Alfred replied with a smile on his face from seeing Alex again.

 ** _Short Time Skip_**

"Are you staying in Gotham for long?" Alfred asked.

Alex and Alfred were siting in the plan's first-class seats to flight back to Gotham.

"For as long has it takes, Alfred. I got work do when I get back to Gotham. I want people to longer be afraid of the scum that controls our city and fight for justice my way to fix it," Ales responded as he looks at the window.

"Your father had the same thing in mind. He near bank robed his own company to the point it works but with his death it shocks that idea and placed back to greedy members to hold it," Alfred said, making a good point to Alex.

Alex understand what he must do and saw the path in front of him to fix his city.

"I understand. For me I want to help Gotham and her people, but I can't do it as Alex Wayne. As a man I can be easily destroy, control, point to a path of darkness, and lose my path but as something else. Something not a man but as symbol. As a symbol I can help Gotham and fight for justice to fix the once great city," Alex example, thinking some ideas for his plan to fix Gotham and got the butler's attention.

"What symbol?" Alfred asked, wondering where this goes.

"Something terrifying. Something that strikes fear towards the wicked and bring hope. This symbol will be something and will be a symbol of justice," Alex replied, having many ideas to how it work and what symbol he will become.

Alfred thought deeply to himself and could that Alex was in depth on being something for Gotham and make his family proud of him.

"I take it as you fight the underworld. This symbol you are become is also met to protect the others, being the weak and those close to you?" Alfred asked.

"I don't know but I think it's right Alfred," Alex responded with a smile.

"I was talking about myself. A little sleep is need before coming back to Gotham. Do mind the rolls if you want," Alfred said with a chuckle and started to relax within his set to sleep.

Alex smiled before relaxing for the flight back to Gotham. It has been two years since he left and knows that he has a lot of work to do for a city. He watched from his window and thought of his promise to his parents and little brother. He promises them that he will fight for justice and make Gotham a safer place for everyone. He had a lot of work, but he will start his work very soon.

* * *

 **AN: A Bio page is coming along with the members of the harem add into it. To those who are Batman fans should be a walk in the park for them to find out and those that aren't. Well just wait and see. This story will have a chapter about Alex's starts and early years as Batman in a chapter called Arkham Origins. The next chapter will take place years later. Until next time.**


	4. BIO

**BIO**

 **Alexander James Wayne**

 **Allais:** Alex Wayne. Batman. The Dark Knight. The Caped Crusader. The World's Greatest Detective. The Masked Manhunter. The Cowled Crimefighter. The Bat.

 **Current Allais:** Batman

 **Age:** 35

 **Hair:** Blonde

 **Eyes:** Dark-Blue

 **Family Relatives**

Thomas Wayne (Father, Deceased)

Martha Kane Wayne (Mother, Deceased)

Bruce Wayne (Twin younger brother, Deceased)

Thomas Wayne Jr (Possible younger brother, Unknown)

Kate Kane (Cousin)

Alfred Pennyworth (Legal guardian)

Dick Grayson (Adopted Son)

Jason Todd (Adopted Son)

Tim Drake (Adopted Son)

Cassandra Wayne (Daughter)

Damian Wayne (Son)

Helena Wayne (Daughter)

 **Harem:** Talia al Ghul. Selina Kyle-Catwoman. Pamela Isley-Poison Ivy/Flora. Dinah Lance-Black Canary. Zatanna. Vicki Vale. Sandra Wu San-Lady Shiva. Diana Prince-Wonder Woman. Artemis (Amazon).

 **Affiliation:** Batman Family. Justice League (Later)

 **Appearances**

Alex is a nice and handsome looking man with short blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He wears different nice dress suits at his company, parties, and dates. He has worn two different Batsuits during his life as Batman and now wears his second. He wears a black armor with a dark grey honeycomb mesh underneath it, a black cape, a yellow belt with a bat symbol on it and a helmet with two small horns on the top, tinted reinforced glass over the mouth and red eyes. Finally, a red bat symbol painted over the chest of the armor.

 **Personality**

Alex is the kind and caring man to his family and friends. He will sometimes allow others into his life that he can trust and maybe become friends with them if they open first to him.

As Batman, Alex is dark, cold and hard for his enemies to get them afraid of him. He will sometimes let go of his 'mask' he wears to help others that he sees that can be saved and not allow others to go through what he went through at a young age.

That promise got him adopting a few sons into his life to raise and later had three blood children of his own to raise. Alex is a good father figure to his children and allows them to have a relationship but to be careful about who they open with. Alex also has a harem (Will grow a little during the story) and loves the woman with the same love.

* * *

 **AN: Yes, I know that Earth-2 was the golden age for the DC but in this story will be the basic world for the Batman and DC story I have in mind. I** s **hould not go over his powers, abilities, and equipment since he is freaking Batman, and everyone knows what the Dark Knight has.**


	5. Chapter 3 The Years Later

**Chapter 3: Fifteen Years Later**

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the long wait, but this fanfiction will take awhile and longer with college coming along. However I will make time to work on this story. And yes, Harley Quinn is in the harem and will show up in this chapter soon enough. Maybe Huntress might add if votes come along. Votes could help and why should will she work being paired with the OC. Ideas, please. Now enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 _"For fifteen years, I change Gotham as myself and as Batman. Alone I fought for this city at first but later with allies that I can call family helped me change this city. I have done my parents and brother proud of what I have become and done for our city to make it great,"_ I thought to myself as I slept on the bed, but my sleep was cut short when something happens.

A bright light from the sun hits my eyes, causing me to groan and covered my eyes with my right arm from the sudden sunlight.

"Master Alex ten cloak is pushing," A voice, being my butler and someone that helped me when I lost my family on that night.

"Alright Alfred," I responded, getting my upper body up and rubbed my eyes from the meeting at Wayne Enterprise and last night's case to take down some gang lords from shipping weapons on the black market.

"I take it that you pull an all-nighter again, Master Alex," Alfred commented as he gives me a cup of black coffee for the morning.

I took the coffee before taking some sips and said, "Yes another all-nighter Alfred. Roman is not messing around in getting more money be selling weapons off the black market. Lucius has gotten Wayne Enterprise to good levels in saving rainforest and fired some greedy members from the broad for talking against the ideas for Gotham."

"That good to hear Master Alex. Mr. Lucius has been a great help to your company and double life," Alfred said with a smirk and handed me today's newspaper.

"Hmm, very true Alfred. Very true. Thanks," I said with a small smile as I read last night and other things.

"You're welcome sir," Alfred said as he dusted some pictures of the master bedroom.

Alfred Pennyworth my butler but was more like an adopted father to me. He was there for me when I mourned for the family at a young age and was with me at every step on the way to this very day.

I shook my head from any trouble thoughts and move with my day. I got up out of bed and got some clothes for the day at the office was again before the night comes. I owned my family's company with Lucius Fox being the CEO and we both bring it to greatness. He has helped my double life many times over and a good friend. I gather some workout clothes for some work before I started my day, being a grey workout t-shirt, black pants, and white running shoes.

I started doing pushups, setups, ten-mile run, and heavy weightlifting before taking a shower to wash up and dress into something nice for the next meeting at Wayne Enterprise and go around at the place to make things are set right. I walked downstairs of the manor to one of the kitchens for breakfast before going to work to see a few people already there with Alfred serving them breakfast.

I smiled on seeing my family and started to make my way towards the table. Yes, I have my own family that I am proud to have in both of my lives and have helped me in many ways I can think of. I have not just one woman but a few women in my life that have captured my heart and I have captured theirs. Two women, one of the boys I took in and two girls were here, being the family, I love.

The first woman was a beautiful woman with soft fair skin, blue eyes, black hair, an athletic but feminine build, long legs, wide hips, a round ass, toned stomach and large D-cup breasts. She wore a white shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes. Her name was Selina Kyle aka Catwoman during our double life.

Selina and I know each other for some time now in both lives. Inside and outside of costume we bound to a good level on knowing each other. I couldn't change her and stop from being a thief but was fine it and I know it was the way she was. I did try to stop her and play a little game of cat and mouse to her liking. We both like and later we hit off to the point on being lovers and sometime maybe get married

We set to get married and have picked a date for the wedding, but let's move on.

The second woman was a very beautiful woman with smooth skin that was tented green, emerald green eyes, black lips, and waist length red hair. Her body had an amazing figure with long toned legs, thick thighs, wide hips, a narrow waist, a flat toned stomach, and perky round DD-cup breasts. She wore a green shirt, black pants, a white lab coat, and black shoes. Her name was Pamela Isley, nicknamed Poison Ivy and in our double life name, Flora.

I know Pamela as an employer at Wayne Enterprise and good doctor with great ideas to save earth's plant life but changed when Doctor James Woodroo had abused her emotions for his own uses and later was sexually arrested by some of the guards at Wayne Tech. When the doctor changed her and made her into what she was today. She snapped at those that wrong her and would have gone to a life of crime if I hadn't helped her. I helped her while showing her that I care for her and later things went to a good turn for both of us.

That's all I'm going to say and move on.

The boy I took was in his mid-teens. He had short brown hair, blue eyes, the body of a runner, and has good detective skills. He wore a red workout shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes. His name was Timothy 'Tim' Jackson Drake aka the Third Robin to fight alongside me.

After the death of the second boy I took in as my son, I become cold and dark that cause others to be worry which made it way towards Tim. He had seen the Flying Grayson's murdered and vowed to use his self-taught detective skills to become like me. With that skill, he contracts a few people and later tried to convince me of making him my next Robin. I didn't at first but took him under my wing when he lost his parents and trained him well that makes me proud of him.

While I have three boys I took into my life as my own sons and have two daughters from different mothers in my family.

The first daughter was Helena Wayne. She had long black hair that comes down to her mid back and dark-blue eyes. She wore a blue work shirt, pants, and white running shoes. Selina and I had her ten, close to eleven years ago. Our daughter was no mistake and we don't regret having her in our lives. She was a true blessing for us and the family to love and care for.

Selina and I have trained Helena, but we never allowed to fight crime like us or her adoptive brothers. I have a feeling that she will one day and that will be the day but moving on.

The second daughter was Cassandra Wayne. She has short black hair and had three color of eyes, blue, green, and brown. She wore a grey work out shirt, blue jeans, and running shoes. I had her thirteen years ago with Sandra or Lady Shiva as she likes to be called now. She was abducted after her birth by David Cain and trained to be an assassin for the League of Shadows. She was so broken and lost a good childhood with some broken English to this day we are taking to fix slowly. I found her when she saved Jim Gordon life from assassins three years ago and I deiced to take her in. It was that point I found out she was Sandra and I's daughter.

Cassandra was given a better life to a human being and everyone in the family helped her. I love very much like Helena and my other sons. She could fight crime one day but like Helena, I want both to wait a little longer.

"Good morning Alex," Selina greeted with a smile on her face, getting my attention.

"Good morning Alex," Pamela greeted with a smile.

"Hey Dad," Tim said with a wave of his right hand and smiled.

"Good morning father," Cassandra greeted with a small smile on her face.

"Morning Selina, Pamela, Tim, Cassandra," I greeted back to my family with a smile on my face.

"Another swing by to the office?" Selina asked, seeing me dress up nice.

I nodded my head as I walked towards the kitchen for a drink and said, "Yep, but shouldn't be too long. Pamela and I will go over a few things then come home for the rest of day before going for another night out."

"Indeed, after that, I will need Alfred to drop me off at Arkham to see Harley for a little lunch. Her and Doctor Young have been doing a project together and wants my opinion on it before going into the next step," Pamela said as she drinks water.

"That sounds cool. I still think Harley should work somewhere else than the asylum," Tim commented as he finished up his breakfast.

"Cannot be help Tim. She knows the risks and has taken some steps in case things get out of hand. If anything happens in Arkham Asylum, we will get the first alert and Alex will be their first thing," Pamela replied with a little sad look on her face for her friend's safety but changed when I put my hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Yes, we will be there if anything happens at Arkham. Also, Harley is smarter then she looks. She will be fine," I said with a smirk on my face that caused Pamela to calm down and smiled at what I met.

Harleen 'Harley' Quinzel another woman in my life I love, and she loves me back. I met her when I took Pamela into Arkham for some help and everything work out fine. She works at Arkham Asylum as a career-oriented psychiatrist and a doctor to help my wounds in my double life which she knows. I have talked to her about maybe one day working for a different job since she almost was killed by one my arch-enemies, but she was strong and told me that she will keep on working at the asylum for the time being. She has looked for other jobs when she was free to look.

Harley leaves early on the weekends and will see her in the afternoon.

"Indeed Ms. Quinzel should be fine, Master Tim. She has taken some training to help herself and as Master Alex said, she is smarter then she looks," Alfred commented as he sets down to read the morning newspaper.

I smiled at his commented and handed him a fresh black coffee before the day starts.

"Thank you, sir," Alfred said with a smile and take some slips as he reads the morning papers.

I smiled in welcome and went back into enjoying breakfast with my family before going to work.

 ** _Time Skip_**

The rest of morning was great, and things went fast for us. Alfred drop us off to where we need to go. Tim was drop off for school and will might spend time with his girlfriend after school which I have no problem with that. Selina took Helena and Cassandra to get some home-schooling homework and training. Pamela and I were at Wayne Enterprise to have a meeting with Lucius before going to met Harley at Arkham Asylum.

"As you can see Mr. Wayne, Wayne Tech has jumped on a good level with Doctor Isley's help. I will say that Wayne Enterprise will enter a good level on helping the environment within the next year or two to a good level," Lucius said with some diagrams and future ideas ahead for the company.

"It looks that way Lucius. Make sure to inform me of the next update. I like the Wayne Enterprise's environmental plan and see where it goes," I said with a smirk as I got up out of the chair.

"Well do Alex… and the side project should be almost done," Lucius said with a smirk.

I nodded my head, knowing what side project he was working for me. Pamela and I soon walked towards the elevator to the lower floors for our ride to Arkham and later back home to Wayne Manor.

"That went well. It seems everything is going underway, Pamela," I said, leaning against the walls with my girls resting on my chest.

"True and my ideas have helped the world very much," Pamela said with a small smile on her face.

"Indeed, it has, but I would like to relax a bit with my family before another night work comes along," I said almost closely my eyes from relaxing but stay awake.

"I would like it but in our line of work. Relaxing comes along shorty," Pamela said before hugged me closer to her and I hugged back that made her smile even more.

Before anything else happen, the elevator soon stopped and caused us to break apart a little, knowing that our moment was cut short and sighed before walking out. Pamela and I soon walked out of Wayne Enterprise for Alfred but saw Selina driving one my cars to be our ride.

Selina lowered the driver window down and said, "Hey, need a ride?"

"Yes, but I thought Alfred will be here," I replied as I got into the passenger side and Pamela got into the back seat.

"Alfred is watching Helena and Cassandra for evening and has a few calls to make. Tim is going out for lunch with Stephanie. So that leaves me free to drive," Selina responded as she started to drive to the asylum.

"I see," I said, knowing what was happening and looked out from the window to see the city looking good so far.

If some are not clue when Tim is going out to lunch with Stephanie, well I can explain that.

Stephanie Brown was the daughter of Cluemaster, a third-rate villain that I fought against for a short time period and she was now known as the crime fighting hero, Spoiler. She at first fought against her father by leaving Tim and I a travel to follow and later a spoiler to lock him up in Black Gate. She later fought alongside Tim before they open their feelings up to each other and lead to relationship. I was fine with it and keep a close eye on them if things can't out of hand.

"That's good to hear. I hope Tim comes back in time," I said, watching a couple of kids outside playing before the drive took us to the road for Arkham.

"He will. Tim is a smart kid. I happy that the boys are turning out great," Pamela said, but soon had a sad look on her face, remembering of someone.

I could guest who and Selina also shared a sad look as well. I took in three boys in as my own sons and they become Robin to fight along side me. First there was Dick, second Jason, and the last Tim. Dick is in Bludhaven as Nightwing. Jason is Red Hood, and no one knows where he is out. Tim with us and likes to stay here in Gotham for the time being.

"Yeah. I'm proud of them for growing on becoming their person in life. I just wish Jason and I could patch up," I said, wanting to help my second son who was at there.

"Me too. He still loves us and will come back when he is ready, Alex. If he doesn't come back, I will have a long talk with the young man," Selina said with a smirk, causing Pamela to giggle and me to chuckle on what she will do that the poor boy.

A women's wrath is something no man should face.

"True, but Jason will come around, Selina," I said, agreeing with her.

Selina smiled before focusing on driving towards Arkham. I could not help myself in remembered on how I found Jason to be adoptive and become Robin.

When Selina as Catwoman and me as Batman were done with stopping Two-Face once again, we walked towards Crime Alley to where the Batmobile was parked to find out that someone took the tiers off without setting the alarm. We soon found a young boy taking the last tier off but stopped when seeing us and he helped us on putting them back on. Being the good and kind-hearted man, I took Jason in as my second son.

Jason was different from Dick in many ways and needed training. We both had our ups and downs with each other, but we still love each other like any father and son would. He was later killed by the Joker, a madman that caused many wounds onto this city and pain within my heart. Jason was brought back to live and fought me as Red Hood. I beat him, and he left to never be seen again.

The Joker…there were times when I wanted to kill him but stopped myself and know it be to damn easy. If I kill him and go down to the path…I might never come back.

I shook my head and moved on from thoughts, because the car was parked and that means we are here

Arkham Asylum, the madhouse for most of the criminals of Gotham that were mad and crazy. The other criminals that were powerful super villains go to Black Gate.

Selina, Pamela, and I got of out of the car and walked into the asylum towards where Harley was on break in her office. As soon we walked into the office, we saw our little blonde-haired doctor relaxing and smiled at us **. (Not good with her looks because she is Harley, but let's go with her Batman Animated Series looks before she joins Joker)**.

"Hello Harley," I greeted with a smile before she jumped onto me for a hug which I hugged her back.

"Hello Alex," Harley greeted before letting me go to greet Selina and Pamela the same she greeted me.

Yep that her aright. All around, cheerful, and ongoing, yep that the Harley we know and love.

"So, I take you want to talk to Doctor Young, Alex?" Harley asked, putting away some notes she took early and started to put on her lab coat.

"Yes, you told me she has great ideas to share me that could work," I responded as I helped Harley on putting her lab coat on.

"Thanks, and yes she did, but she is not here today. Doctor Young is with her family for the weekend," Harley informed.

Well that sucks. I was looking forward on having a meeting with Doctor Young, but I can understand and wait for next week.

"That's a shame, but I can wait and understand that family must come first," I said, knowing very much on what family means to others.

"Indeed, but hey I can show you all around before my next call comes in," Harley offering an idea to pass the time.

"True but I already been here Harley," I said, but she dragged me by my right arm with her, having Selina and Pamela following behind us.

"Yeah, but it doesn't hurt to look for…Humm, how many times you been here?" Harley asked as she dragged me and allow the other two to catch up with us.

"I think it was now ten times," Selina replied.

"No, I think it was at least fifteen or twenty at most," Pamela replied her answered.

"Wrong, it was thirty-five times with quick stops, visiting, and clean ups added," I said the right answered, getting the girls to think about the answer.

"Oh yeah that's right. Time fly bye fast," Harley said, remembering the times I was here to visits her and pick Pamela back in the day.

"True but in our line of work. Things fly bye fast for us, but where the fun in that," Selina said with a smirk.

"Agree," I said with a small chuckle.

Soon enough Harley took Selina, Pamela, and I around the asylum for a good number of times I have done before. It doesn't hurt, and I could spend some time here before going back home.

 ** _Time Skip_**

Night time as come to Gotham and that where my second life comes around. Patrolling around the streets of Gotham as a crime fighting hero that jumps from rooftops to rooftops was something no one will think that Alex Wayne is Batman. I do a good work on covering up and have a few friends that help cover for me.

I stood on the edge on one of the rooftops, watching the city of Gotham in then night and wore my customs for the night patrol. I wore a black armor with a dark grey honeycomb mesh underneath it, a black cape, a yellow belt with a bat symbol on it and a helmet with two small horns on the top, tinted reinforced glass over the mouth and red eyes. Finally, a red bat symbol painted over the chest of the armor.

 **(** **I got the Batsuit from Alphamon Burstmode X story, Knight of Konoha and the credit goes to him or her. The suit is like Arkham Knight armor with a red bat, The Batman Inc belt and the Arkham Knight Beyond helmet with smaller ears. Cool right?)**

During this for fifteen years never changes or gets easy but helps the people in Gotham and give them hope to fight back for justice the right way. From the looks of it and the quietness that was going on, I can tell that tonight might be easy night for patrolling, but then it changed when I heard the police cars driving by and going after a black high-speed car that stole a lot of money from the looks.

I shook my head with a small smile on my face and know that tonight was not over.

 _"No place like home,"_ I thought as I pulled my grappling hook and follow the high-speeding car.

Just another night as Batman.


End file.
